Each type of wild bird generally eats seed depending on the size of the type of bird. For example, finches and other small birds often prefer small seeds, such as thistle seeds, and larger birds prefer relatively large seeds. Many bird feeders fail to adapt to a user's desire to attract different types of wild birds. Specifically, conventional bird feeders are generally able to accommodate either large seeds or small seeds but not both. As a result, if a user purchases a large seed bird feeder but later wishes to attract birds that eat only small seeds, the user must purchase another bird feeder that is configured to dispense small seeds exclusively.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present, disclosure were conceived and developed.